The present invention relates to a granular material for forming construction materials such as concrete and mortar, particularly, to a granular material prepared by mixing reinforcing fibers with the grain body such that the fibers project outward from the surface of the grain body. Because of the fiber projection, the bonding strength between the grain body and a binder such as cement is increased.
As known well, construction materials such as concrete and mortar are prepared by bonding grains such as stones, sand and artificial aggregate with a binder such as cement, lime, plaster or resin. It should be noted that the grains are bonded to each other by only the bonding strength of the binder, leading to an insufficiend reliability of the resultant construction material in mechanical strength.
Also, it is known to the art to mix reinforcing fibers with a binder. In this case, it is certainly possible to improve the mechanical strength of the binder itself. However, the reinforcing fibers mixed with the binder fail to improve the bonding strength between the aggregates, i.e., grains, and the binder. It follows that the resultant construction material such as concrete remains insufficient in its mechanical strength. What should also be noted is that skill of very high level is required for uniformly dispersing the reinforcing fibers within the binder.